Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Rebirth
by Willowxxx
Summary: A new group of Rangers are selected to help save the world from a new threat. Originally posted a few years back, reposting now.
1. Chapter 1

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Rebirth

By: Chris Fobbe

Green Ranger-

"You're not grabbing enough carts!" My boss yelled as I shoved a line of shopping carts towards the entrance to the grocery store.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, looking down at my worn black shoes.

"You should be getting at least eight of them!" He yelled across the parking lot, as the automatic doors closed. I slammed the carts into each other and stormed back outside.

Pink Ranger-

I walked into the dinning room, holding a permission slip in my hands as I sat down and grabbed a plate. My parents came into the room and took a seat on opposite ends of the dinner table.

We had a very nice house, very big... too big.

"Mom, could you-" I got out before she grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and began to spoon them onto her plate.

"It was rough today, honey," She said to my Dad, across the table. She never says it to me.

"Dad, coul-"

"Really what happened?" My Dad asked my Mom.

I got up and left the room before anything else could be said.

Yellow Ranger-

I blushed at the boy's kind words, and then he asked the question I dreaded:

"So do you want to go out?" I stared at him, my stomach suddenly turning into a pretzel.

"Um, well, I, um," I got out, before my front door opened. My Grandmother from the home country poked her head out.

"Iako! Get away from that boy!" She yelled through her accent.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, just, I'm sorry," I ran inside.

I closed the door, looked down at my feet, and sank to the ground, resting my head on my knees and sobbing.

Blue Ranger-

I walked down the hall, I could see him from far away, and he was coming closer, cracking his knuckles. Index finger, _POP! _Middle finger, _POP! _Ring finger, _POP!_ Pinky finger, _POP! _And finally, the impact, he shoved into me with his shoulder, knocking me to the ground, and then he firmly placed his foot on my torso, and stepped, his weight forcing the air out of me. I gasped.

"Watch where you're going, loser," He said walking away not caring.

I rolled over onto my hands and knees after I had caught my breath and the tardy bell had rung. I eventually rolled over and gathered my books. All Advance placement classes. It was rare someone my age would get such a heavy class load, but I had lobbied the counselors, and was able to obtain it.

Some people, like that bully, we're less than impressed.

At least I was proud of myself. If I wasn't, then no one would.

Black Ranger-

I walked down the streets of my neighborhood, my backpack strapped firmly on my back. I had my head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

I didn't live in a nice part of town, and my family didn't have much. My dad was bus driver, we made due on that. I hadn't been very thankful of that, I had even joined a street gang, but eventually I came to my senses, and I got out. But, I wasn't much of a friend to the gang anymore, and they were less friendly to me. I guess don't blame them.

I turned down the street that led to my house. It looked like I was going to make it home confrontation free. But, suddenly, I was caught off-guard, as a group of my old gangmates came up, and began walking next to me, with Spike, the leader of the gang, walking right next to me, and putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Tony, my friend, wassup man?" He asked.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"What? Don't wanna talk to your old pal, Spike? Man, we was best friends, what happened?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, you quit. Like a little bitch!"

The gang members snickered at me.

"Look, man, I just want to better myself. Unlike you stupid fools, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in the ghetto. What is so wrong with that, man?" I asked.

"What's so wrong? You agreed to the oath man. The only way out is in a box. You ain't in no box," Spike said.

"Just leave me alone, man, come on," I said, walking away at a faster pace.

Red Ranger-

"See, all you have to do is find what the slope of the line is, and then you're all set. Nothing to it, dude," I said to Alex, the kid walking next to me about the math assignment we had for the night.

I don't mean to brag, but I've always been the guy to give help with no beef. I've always just gotten along with everyone, and I've always been moderately popular. I was even up for homecoming king last year, I didn't win, but it actually was pretty close. One of my friends won, and I was really happy for him. He deserved it.

I've always gone out of my way to be friendly to everyone, and I've never really had any issues with anyone, which has always been nice, because life would suck with too much drama, that's never been my scene.

Finally, I arrived in front of my house. I gulped. School was great. I had tons of friends, and did good. I was important at school. At home, I was a target of misguided anger. A target of a man with "Daddy-Issues." I stepped in the door, the front room was dark, not a good sign. I walked back towards the kitchen, where I found my father sitting, in a pair of stained blue jeans, unbuttoned to accommodate his beer belly, and a stained white t-shirt.

In his hand was a 40-ounce bottle of beer. Crap.

"Bout time you got home, loser," he slurred out, "Where ya been all day, boy?"

"School, Dad," I said through gritted teeth.

"Why were ya at school on a, a, uh, Saturday," He spat out, along with a huge belch.

"Dad, it's Wednesday," I corrected.

"Hey! Don't you correct me like that, you little failure! You little loser!" He said standing up, and on wobbly legs pointing at me.

"Whatever, Dad," I said, as I walked towards my bedroom.

White Ranger-

I walked down the long corridor of the mall. All these insignificant losers, looking at me, like _I'm _the outcast. Ha! Have these people ever looked in a mirror? So undisciplined. So unfocused. So imperfect. Was there anyone on this planet to live up to my standard?

My own mother couldn't even live up to my standards. That's why she put me up for adoption, even moments after my birth, she knew nothing of my utter perfection. Thankfully, the woman who raised me was up to the high standards I had set for a parental unit. Mistress Tina Ayevil. She home schooled me, so I'd get a proper education. She hired the greatest martial arts trainers to verse me in the disciplined art the Martial Arts.

I was the perfect human being. She was to thank. I was the highest standard of human life.

A decade ago, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were brought down by the evil Rita Repulsa, and her husband, the equally diabolical Lord Zedd. Ever since the Power Ranger powers were destroyed, Alpha 5 had been working to resurrect the powers.

The original Morphing Grid had been brought back up, the five original powers had been saved, and the two powers supported off of the Morphing Grid had also been resurrected, there power held within the confines of candles, made from a special wax, they were the only available resource to hold the powers.

The Powers of the Tyrannosaurus and the Red Ranger, the Mastodon and the Black Ranger, the Saber-Toothed Tiger and the Yellow Ranger, the Triceratops and the Blue Ranger, and the Pterodactyl and the Pink Ranger were all supported by the Morphing grid, and in all likeness would never be destroyed again.

The powers of the White Tiger and the White Ranger, and the Dragon and the Green Ranger were held in candles.

Tina Ayevil had been searching for these candles for years, and once they were pinpointed, she had sent her right hand man, the monster Visser to fetch the candles from their holding place in the recovered Command Center. Visser was teleported right to the one weak point on the center.

He snuck in, and down into the basement of the building. Sitting on a pedestal was two candles, and seven coins. Visser grabbed the white candle and the white coin, carefully, just as the door opened, and Alpha 5 began walking down the steps. Quickly, Visser pressed a button on his wrist band, and in a flash of light was gone.

Once Alpha reached the pedestal, he shook his large golden head.

"It has begun," He said.

"Kurt!" Tina called out, as her adopted son made his way into his adopted Mother's room.

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked.

"I have something to present you with," Tina said, holding a large white candle in her hand.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"This is the candle of the White Tiger. This, represents the Power of the White Power Ranger. My Power Ranger," She said, handing Kurt the candle, and placing the small golden coin in his other hand, white energy flowing up his arm as he wrapped his hand around it.

"What does this mean?" Kurt asked.

Tina handed him a Power Morpher, another relic Visser had taken from the Command Center.

"Put the coin in the Morpher," She instructed Kurt, he did."Hold it out in front of you." He did, now repeat after me: It's Morphin Time"

"It's Morphin' Time." Kurt flashed in white light.

"White Tiger Zord!" He called out.

Finally he emerged in the costume of the White Ranger, not seen for ten years. In his hand was a long white sword, a small head cut into the end.

"My name is Saba, I am here to serve you," The head spoke.

"Awesome," White Ranger said, pointing the sword, the Tiger Sword, to the sky.

"Alpha, the time is upon us," Zoltar said.

Zoltar was the brother of Zordon. Zordon had been destroyed many years ago, and his younger brother, who had been caught in between dimensions many centuries ago, had taken over where his older brother had left off several years ago. He had also aided Alpha in the recovery of the seven Morphing Powers. Six of which they currently possessed.

"Assemble before me six teenagers, each one possessing the special abilities we need to assemble the perfect team of Rangers," Zoltar said.

"Yes Zoltar," Alpha said, pressing two buttons on the computer panel.

Red Ranger-

I sat in my room. Headphones covered my ears, music blaring o0ut any yelling my drunk father could spit up the stairs into my room. It was all blocked out, just me and my music. Sitting in my lap was a math book. I went over an equation for the second time, just to make sure. I would hate to get something wrong due to carelessness.

I became distracted by a buzzing, tingling sensation I felt surrounding me. Finally, I sat up and tried to figure out what was wrong, when a red light flashed, and suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore.

Black Ranger-

I sat on my couch in the living room of our small house. I flipped through the channels and scratched my chin. There was nothing on. Usually I'd be doing my homework, but I was just too worked up from the meeting with Spike. I started to feel tingly, and I scratched my shoulder to try and solve the problem, when a black light flashed.

I wasn't in my living room anymore...

Blue Ranger-

I sat in my basement, two beakers full of liquid coming to a boil on top of my hot plate. I was saving up for the real scientific stuff. It was expensive. I brushed my greasy black hair out of my face, when I'm deeply into a project, I forget little things, like washing my hair. I stirred one of the boiling beakers and checked over the other one, when a strange feeling overtook my body. The air was full of a more than normal sensation of electricity.

Then a flash of blue light, and I was gone

Yellow Ranger-

I made a stance, preparing to strike the block of wood laid out in front of me. I took a deep breath, and pulled my fist back, and gently brought it forward, tapping the wood, before bringing it back again. I began to feel a strange crackling sensation. I ignored it, as I was trained to ignore all distractions.

I brought my fist forward as a bright yellow flash took me away.

Pink Ranger-

I checked over my test. It was another A, I was very proud of it, except for the bold red letters reading minus two. I missed two questions. I was checking over them, very closely. History had always been a bit of a weak point for me. I read over them, and then opened my textbook to double, triple and quadruple check these answers.

I had to be perfect I just had to...

And then a flash of Pink light, and I was gone.

Green Ranger-

I reached into our small gas oven, wearing our old, worn oven Mit, and grabbed out the sheet of black, burnt, French Fries. My genius at work. I had been doing my homework, and cooking dinner for my Mom and me. She doesn't cook anymore. When I was younger I had a twin brother. I don't remember him, but we were pretty inseparable, from what I hear. But, he disappeared one day. Nobody knew where he went, he was just gone. And my Mom actually handled it well, for a while. But, a year or two ago, when I started high school, she seemed to have snapped.

She just sat around all day, watching TV. She took a cheap job as a maid, and was on the verge of getting fired from _THAT_ job.

"Mom! Dinner's ready!" I yelled towards the living room, I sat down and looked at the charred french fries and the half-frozen chicken nuggets and sighed. And then, a Green flash.

Six teenagers landed in the center of the command center, each one dressed differently. One of them, a pale boy with shaggy dark hair was wearing a worn out, floral print, oven Mit. An Asian girl was wearing a karate outfit, and another pale kid with very dark hair wore an apron, goggles, and a pair of rubber gloves. The other ones were dressed normally. The one with the oven mit took it off and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Alexi Richardson?" A voice boomed.

"What?" The Oven-Mit boy, Alexi said.

"Iako Mezumi?" The same voice boomed.

"Yes?" The Girl in the Karate outfit asked.

"Will Black," The voice boomed.

"Yeah?" The kid in the goggles, apron and glove said.

"Let me apologize for interrupting what you were doing,"

"No problem," Alexi said.

"Now, Tony Jones, Austin Williams, and Cassandra Frank, I am also sorry for bringing you here with no notice, but this is of the utmost importance," the lights flashed on, revealing the voice as a floating image of a head in a large glass cylinder.

"Why are we here?" Austin asked, coming forward.

"I direct your attention to the viewing globe," They all turned and looked at the globe-shaped screen, showing Tina Ayevil. She was handing over a Power Morpher to another boy, and he was morphing into the White Ranger. "Since the White Ranger Powers have been reactivated, the World is under a great danger. These Powers have fallen into the wrong hands, and can be used in the worst of ways."

"What can we do?" Tony asked.

"That's why we, Alpha 5 and myself, have brought you here. While we lost the seventh power coin and the second power candle, we still hold the first six coins and the first candle. If you have noticed, there are six of you here," The head spoke to us.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Will asked.

"You six, are to become the second coming of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" The voice boomed, and suddenly, a small robot came up to the six teens, and handed them each a Power Morpher with a gold coin inside. And she handed Alexi a green candle.

"Cassandra Frank, for your abilities to persevere through adversity, I am bestowing upon you the powers of the Pink Pterodactyl Power Coin. Along with your weapon the Power Bow." Cassandra nodded as she took the morpher and held it in her hands.

"Tony Jones, because of your ability to better yourself for the good of your family, I am bestowing upon you, the powers of the Black Mastodon Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Axe." Tony nodded and took the morpher in his hand.

"Will Black, because of your ability to be unashamed of what you love, I am bestowing upon you the powers of the Blue Triceratops Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Lance." Will took the morpher and nodded, a sideway grin on his face.

"Iako Mezumi, because of your ability to handle the blending of two cultures, tugging at you, I bestow upon you, the powers of the Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Daggers." Iako took the Morpher, a strong, still look she kept, as she bowed to Alpha.

"Austin Williams, because of your ability to be agreeable with everyone despite all prejudices held within your raising, I bestow upon you the powers of the Red Tyrannosaurus Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Sword." Austin took the morpher and nodded.

"Finally, Alexi Richardson, because of your ability to support an entire family on your back, and the combat your opposite, I am bestowing upon you the power of the Green Dragon Coin and Candle. Along with your weapon, the Dragon Dagger." Alpha handed the morpher to Alexi, but he didn't take it.

"Wait, what do you mean? My Opposite?" Alexi asked.

"Your opposite. Your twin," Zoltar boomed.

"My twin disappeared more than ten years ago," Alexi said.

"Yes, he was kidnaped by the evil Tina Ayevil. He was the one under the disguise of the White Ranger helmet. The White and Green Ranger powers, much like you and your brother, share a connection very deep. That's why you have been chosen to be the Green Ranger, to combat the White Ranger. It is your destiny," Zoltar said.

Alexi looked down at his feet, sighed deeply, and then lifted his head.

"I'll take my Morpher now."

"Good job, now, Rangers, the circumstances are different than the previous Rangers. We would love to support the same ethics as before, but it simply is not possible in these most dire of situations. This will be a full out war. Tina Ayevil is a heartless witch, and will not stop until this world belongs to her. It is our job to stop her," Zoltar said.

"Now, to finalize the fusion of Ranger and power, hold out your morphers. And Austin, repeat this statement: Its Morphin Time!" Zoltar instructed.

"Its Morphin Time!" Austin said. And the six Rangers flashed.

"Dragonzord!" Alexi called out, and he was absorbed in Green Light.

"Mastodon!" Tony called out, and he was absorbed into Black Light.

"Pterodactyl!" Cassandra called out, and she was absorbed into Pink Light.

"Triceratops!" Will called out, and he was absorbed into Blue Light.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Iako called out, and she was absorbed into Yellow Light.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Austin called out, and he was absorbed into Red Light.

Another bright flash, and standing before Zoltar and Alpha, were no longer six teenagers, bur six soldiers in a war to save their planet. Six warriors, standing in a circle. The resurrected Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

It was at that moment a wailing siren went off.

The White Ranger walked into the mall, the place where he had been hours before, when he was weak. He thought he was perfect, but now that he felt this energy, these powers floating through his blood. He had the spirit of the White Tiger inside of him, and these people knew it too. The people that had stared at him, made comments about him, were now cowering in fear of him.

"I think they like us, Saba," White Ranger said to the talking head at the end of the Tiger Sword.

"I must disagree, they seem to be in great fear of us," Saba responded.

"Good," White Ranger said, as he walked over to a group of people, picking one man, a man who had made a rude comment to him just a week ago. When he walked by Kurt, he had yelled: 'Get a tan,' well, now Kurt was even whiter than he was before. But that was just a costume.

"Remember me?" White Ranger asked.

"N-no," The man said trembling.

"'Get a tan!'" White Ranger mocked. The man's jaw dropped.

"I'll be tanned with your blood!" White Ranger said, as he drove the blade of the Tiger Sword through the man's torso, causing him to gasp. White Ranger withdrew the blade as the man fell to the ground and six different colored streaks landed inside of the mall, the six Power Rangers stepping from the lights: Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and Green.

"So, Zoltar was able to find Rangers more quickly than I expected, Tina Ayevil said sarcastically behind the Six Rangers, they turned, and Green Ranger was the first to speak up.

"You bet your ass he did," Green Ranger said.

"Strong words from a boy who can't fight without back up from five of his friends," Tina said, smugly.

"Whatever," Red Ranger said turning away.

"White Ranger, you've killed an innocent man, now, we're gonna bring you down!" Green Ranger said pointing at him.

"I'd like to see that," White Ranger said, laughing.

Green Ranger then broke from the other Rangers, and charged White Ranger. White Ranger also charged, and the met halfway. Green Ranger tried to catch White Ranger with a kick, but it was blocked. White Ranger tried a spin kick, but Green Ranger ducked, and then swept White Rangers other leg out from under him. He was about to drive his fist into White Rangers chest, but White Ranger moved out of the way, and Green Ranger drove his fist into the concrete floor of the mall.

It was then a flash of light went off, and a large monster walked out from it. He was a light shade of blue, and stood over seven feet tall. He had large fleshy wings protruding from his back, and talon-like feet, with two toes pointing forward and one to the back. He grinned as he walked towards the Rangers.

"Meet my right-hand man, Rangers. Visser. One of the beasts that will lead to your downfall.

"Red Ranger!" Green Ranger called out, while being locked up with White Ranger, as they were trying to drive the other down. "Get him, leave Whitey to me!"

"Alright," Red Ranger called, "You heard him, lets do it!"

The Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Rangers went after the large beast, Visser. Red Ranger attempted to punch Visser, but his fist was grabbed and he was flung far over Visser's head, while the other four Rangers surrounded him.

The Green Ranger caught the White Ranger in a head lock, but White Ranger lifted him up, and tossed him. Green Ranger landed on his feet and charged at White Ranger, leaping in the air and catching White Ranger with a kick to the side of the helmet, he fell.

With that, White Ranger unsheathed the Tiger Sword, rolling the handle of the sword in his hand.

"Scared to fight fair?" Green Ranger asked.

"I don't have to live by your rules," White Ranger said.

"Or, maybe you just can't live up to my rules," Green Ranger chided.

"You know you have a weapon too," White Ranger said, pointing with the tip of his dagger at the Dragon Dagger, sheathed on Green Ranger's waist.

"I am SO above sword play," Green Ranger said.

"I'm not!" White Ranger said, slashing down Green Ranger's golden shield, sparks flew, and Green Ranger stumbled backwards.

"Oh that is it!" Green Ranger said, taking out the Dragon Dagger.

The two Rangers, one good, one evil, faced off, both walking in a circle, waiting for the other to make the first move, neither did.

Only the Red and Black Ranger's stood still, as Visser laughed. The Blue, Yellow and Pink Ranger had all been knocked unconscious by Visser and laid in a heap.

"What should we do?" Black Ranger asked.

"Attack?" Red Ranger asked.

Both Ranger's went after Visser, kicking and punching him. Visser's strong hands gripped both of the Ranger's helmets, and brought their heads together, both Ranger's went limp. Now five of the six Power Ranger lay unconscious.

"Fuck," Green Ranger said, looking at his fallen teammates.

"Looks like you're the only one left Greeney," Visser said.

"That's more than I need to beat you," Green Ranger said. Suddenly there was a flash of light that grabbed White Ranger, Green Ranger and Visser's attention, they all turned to see the other five Rangers being teleported away from the floor of the mall.

Green Ranger-

I was all alone, and completely out matched 3 to 1. I twirled my Dragon Dagger in my hand, and moved in a circle as the White Ranger and the huge monster surrounded and circled me. I couldn't keep my eye on both of them at once.

White Ranger was the first to attack. My brother was the first to attack.

I had tried not to think too much about the fact that the man trying to kill me, was actually my own twin brother. He looked identical to me, at least that's what I had been told, and we came from the same womb. And he was using a very sharp blade to attempt to stab me. This was not my day.

I dodged his attack, and caught his hand with a kick, he dropped the sword, but when I went to grab it, I was caught with a kick in the chest from Tina's beast. He laughed as I stumbled back from the blow. It was that time Zoltar decided to make contact with me, his voice inside my head.

"Green Ranger, it is time to retreat, you cannot win!" Zoltar told me.

"Never say never," I said, in response, my hand still on the center plate of the gold shield I was wearing.

I ran in, and leapt through the air, catching that beast in the chest and knocking him back, but he quickly recovered and charged at me, I dove out of the way and rolled, standing up, and ducked out of the way of an attack from the White Ranger, but the monster was right behind me. He caught me in a full nelson. I squirmed, but I wasn't able to escape.

"Green Ranger, do you believe me now?" Zoltar asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. And after that much, I was gone in a flash of Green, back inside of the Command Center.

As soon as I landed, I pulled off my helmet and looked around. The other five had woken up. They all looked as upset as I felt. We had lost, bad.

"That beast you faced was Visser. He was the product of a spell Tina Ayevil had used long ago, to create the perfect loyal assistant. As you can tell he is very effective. From this point on Rangers, we train. Your life shall become the Command Center, and someday, Visser, Tina, the White Ranger will all fall, and the world will be safe again," Zoltar said. I felt his eyes lock onto me if that was possible. "White Ranger especially."

"I know," I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Rebirth

By: Chris Fobbe

Green Ranger-

"You're not grabbing enough carts!" My boss yelled as I shoved a line of shopping carts towards the entrance to the grocery store.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, looking down at my worn black shoes.

"You should be getting at least eight of them!" He yelled across the parking lot, as the automatic doors closed. I slammed the carts into each other and stormed back outside.

Pink Ranger-

I walked into the dinning room, holding a permission slip in my hands as I sat down and grabbed a plate. My parents came into the room and took a seat on opposite ends of the dinner table.

We had a very nice house, very big... too big.

"Mom, could you-" I got out before she grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and began to spoon them onto her plate.

"It was rough today, honey," She said to my Dad, across the table. She never says it to me.

"Dad, coul-"

"Really what happened?" My Dad asked my Mom.

I got up and left the room before anything else could be said.

Yellow Ranger-

I blushed at the boy's kind words, and then he asked the question I dreaded:

"So do you want to go out?" I stared at him, my stomach suddenly turning into a pretzel.

"Um, well, I, um," I got out, before my front door opened. My Grandmother from the home country poked her head out.

"Iako! Get away from that boy!" She yelled through her accent.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, just, I'm sorry," I ran inside.

I closed the door, looked down at my feet, and sank to the ground, resting my head on my knees and sobbing.

Blue Ranger-

I walked down the hall, I could see him from far away, and he was coming closer, cracking his knuckles. Index finger, _POP! _Middle finger, _POP! _Ring finger, _POP!_ Pinky finger, _POP! _And finally, the impact, he shoved into me with his shoulder, knocking me to the ground, and then he firmly placed his foot on my torso, and stepped, his weight forcing the air out of me. I gasped.

"Watch where you're going, loser," He said walking away not caring.

I rolled over onto my hands and knees after I had caught my breath and the tardy bell had rung. I eventually rolled over and gathered my books. All Advance placement classes. It was rare someone my age would get such a heavy class load, but I had lobbied the counselors, and was able to obtain it.

Some people, like that bully, we're less than impressed.

At least I was proud of myself. If I wasn't, then no one would.

Black Ranger-

I walked down the streets of my neighborhood, my backpack strapped firmly on my back. I had my head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

I didn't live in a nice part of town, and my family didn't have much. My dad was bus driver, we made due on that. I hadn't been very thankful of that, I had even joined a street gang, but eventually I came to my senses, and I got out. But, I wasn't much of a friend to the gang anymore, and they were less friendly to me. I guess don't blame them.

I turned down the street that led to my house. It looked like I was going to make it home confrontation free. But, suddenly, I was caught off-guard, as a group of my old gangmates came up, and began walking next to me, with Spike, the leader of the gang, walking right next to me, and putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Tony, my friend, wassup man?" He asked.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"What? Don't wanna talk to your old pal, Spike? Man, we was best friends, what happened?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, you quit. Like a little bitch!"

The gang members snickered at me.

"Look, man, I just want to better myself. Unlike you stupid fools, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in the ghetto. What is so wrong with that, man?" I asked.

"What's so wrong? You agreed to the oath man. The only way out is in a box. You ain't in no box," Spike said.

"Just leave me alone, man, come on," I said, walking away at a faster pace.

Red Ranger-

"See, all you have to do is find what the slope of the line is, and then you're all set. Nothing to it, dude," I said to Alex, the kid walking next to me about the math assignment we had for the night.

I don't mean to brag, but I've always been the guy to give help with no beef. I've always just gotten along with everyone, and I've always been moderately popular. I was even up for homecoming king last year, I didn't win, but it actually was pretty close. One of my friends won, and I was really happy for him. He deserved it.

I've always gone out of my way to be friendly to everyone, and I've never really had any issues with anyone, which has always been nice, because life would suck with too much drama, that's never been my scene.

Finally, I arrived in front of my house. I gulped. School was great. I had tons of friends, and did good. I was important at school. At home, I was a target of misguided anger. A target of a man with "Daddy-Issues." I stepped in the door, the front room was dark, not a good sign. I walked back towards the kitchen, where I found my father sitting, in a pair of stained blue jeans, unbuttoned to accommodate his beer belly, and a stained white t-shirt.

In his hand was a 40-ounce bottle of beer. Crap.

"Bout time you got home, loser," he slurred out, "Where ya been all day, boy?"

"School, Dad," I said through gritted teeth.

"Why were ya at school on a, a, uh, Saturday," He spat out, along with a huge belch.

"Dad, it's Wednesday," I corrected.

"Hey! Don't you correct me like that, you little failure! You little loser!" He said standing up, and on wobbly legs pointing at me.

"Whatever, Dad," I said, as I walked towards my bedroom.

White Ranger-

I walked down the long corridor of the mall. All these insignificant losers, looking at me, like _I'm _the outcast. Ha! Have these people ever looked in a mirror? So undisciplined. So unfocused. So imperfect. Was there anyone on this planet to live up to my standard?

My own mother couldn't even live up to my standards. That's why she put me up for adoption, even moments after my birth, she knew nothing of my utter perfection. Thankfully, the woman who raised me was up to the high standards I had set for a parental unit. Mistress Tina Ayevil. She home schooled me, so I'd get a proper education. She hired the greatest martial arts trainers to verse me in the disciplined art the Martial Arts.

I was the perfect human being. She was to thank. I was the highest standard of human life.

A decade ago, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were brought down by the evil Rita Repulsa, and her husband, the equally diabolical Lord Zedd. Ever since the Power Ranger powers were destroyed, Alpha 5 had been working to resurrect the powers.

The original Morphing Grid had been brought back up, the five original powers had been saved, and the two powers supported off of the Morphing Grid had also been resurrected, there power held within the confines of candles, made from a special wax, they were the only available resource to hold the powers.

The Powers of the Tyrannosaurus and the Red Ranger, the Mastodon and the Black Ranger, the Saber-Toothed Tiger and the Yellow Ranger, the Triceratops and the Blue Ranger, and the Pterodactyl and the Pink Ranger were all supported by the Morphing grid, and in all likeness would never be destroyed again.

The powers of the White Tiger and the White Ranger, and the Dragon and the Green Ranger were held in candles.

Tina Ayevil had been searching for these candles for years, and once they were pinpointed, she had sent her right hand man, the monster Visser to fetch the candles from their holding place in the recovered Command Center. Visser was teleported right to the one weak point on the center.

He snuck in, and down into the basement of the building. Sitting on a pedestal was two candles, and seven coins. Visser grabbed the white candle and the white coin, carefully, just as the door opened, and Alpha 5 began walking down the steps. Quickly, Visser pressed a button on his wrist band, and in a flash of light was gone.

Once Alpha reached the pedestal, he shook his large golden head.

"It has begun," He said.

"Kurt!" Tina called out, as her adopted son made his way into his adopted Mother's room.

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked.

"I have something to present you with," Tina said, holding a large white candle in her hand.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"This is the candle of the White Tiger. This, represents the Power of the White Power Ranger. My Power Ranger," She said, handing Kurt the candle, and placing the small golden coin in his other hand, white energy flowing up his arm as he wrapped his hand around it.

"What does this mean?" Kurt asked.

Tina handed him a Power Morpher, another relic Visser had taken from the Command Center.

"Put the coin in the Morpher," She instructed Kurt, he did."Hold it out in front of you." He did, now repeat after me: It's Morphin Time"

"It's Morphin' Time." Kurt flashed in white light.

"White Tiger Zord!" He called out.

Finally he emerged in the costume of the White Ranger, not seen for ten years. In his hand was a long white sword, a small head cut into the end.

"My name is Saba, I am here to serve you," The head spoke.

"Awesome," White Ranger said, pointing the sword, the Tiger Sword, to the sky.

"Alpha, the time is upon us," Zoltar said.

Zoltar was the brother of Zordon. Zordon had been destroyed many years ago, and his younger brother, who had been caught in between dimensions many centuries ago, had taken over where his older brother had left off several years ago. He had also aided Alpha in the recovery of the seven Morphing Powers. Six of which they currently possessed.

"Assemble before me six teenagers, each one possessing the special abilities we need to assemble the perfect team of Rangers," Zoltar said.

"Yes Zoltar," Alpha said, pressing two buttons on the computer panel.

Red Ranger-

I sat in my room. Headphones covered my ears, music blaring o0ut any yelling my drunk father could spit up the stairs into my room. It was all blocked out, just me and my music. Sitting in my lap was a math book. I went over an equation for the second time, just to make sure. I would hate to get something wrong due to carelessness.

I became distracted by a buzzing, tingling sensation I felt surrounding me. Finally, I sat up and tried to figure out what was wrong, when a red light flashed, and suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore.

Black Ranger-

I sat on my couch in the living room of our small house. I flipped through the channels and scratched my chin. There was nothing on. Usually I'd be doing my homework, but I was just too worked up from the meeting with Spike. I started to feel tingly, and I scratched my shoulder to try and solve the problem, when a black light flashed.

I wasn't in my living room anymore...

Blue Ranger-

I sat in my basement, two beakers full of liquid coming to a boil on top of my hot plate. I was saving up for the real scientific stuff. It was expensive. I brushed my greasy black hair out of my face, when I'm deeply into a project, I forget little things, like washing my hair. I stirred one of the boiling beakers and checked over the other one, when a strange feeling overtook my body. The air was full of a more than normal sensation of electricity.

Then a flash of blue light, and I was gone

Yellow Ranger-

I made a stance, preparing to strike the block of wood laid out in front of me. I took a deep breath, and pulled my fist back, and gently brought it forward, tapping the wood, before bringing it back again. I began to feel a strange crackling sensation. I ignored it, as I was trained to ignore all distractions.

I brought my fist forward as a bright yellow flash took me away.

Pink Ranger-

I checked over my test. It was another A, I was very proud of it, except for the bold red letters reading minus two. I missed two questions. I was checking over them, very closely. History had always been a bit of a weak point for me. I read over them, and then opened my textbook to double, triple and quadruple check these answers.

I had to be perfect I just had to...

And then a flash of Pink light, and I was gone.

Green Ranger-

I reached into our small gas oven, wearing our old, worn oven Mit, and grabbed out the sheet of black, burnt, French Fries. My genius at work. I had been doing my homework, and cooking dinner for my Mom and me. She doesn't cook anymore. When I was younger I had a twin brother. I don't remember him, but we were pretty inseparable, from what I hear. But, he disappeared one day. Nobody knew where he went, he was just gone. And my Mom actually handled it well, for a while. But, a year or two ago, when I started high school, she seemed to have snapped.

She just sat around all day, watching TV. She took a cheap job as a maid, and was on the verge of getting fired from _THAT_ job.

"Mom! Dinner's ready!" I yelled towards the living room, I sat down and looked at the charred french fries and the half-frozen chicken nuggets and sighed. And then, a Green flash.

Six teenagers landed in the center of the command center, each one dressed differently. One of them, a pale boy with shaggy dark hair was wearing a worn out, floral print, oven Mit. An Asian girl was wearing a karate outfit, and another pale kid with very dark hair wore an apron, goggles, and a pair of rubber gloves. The other ones were dressed normally. The one with the oven mit took it off and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Alexi Richardson?" A voice boomed.

"What?" The Oven-Mit boy, Alexi said.

"Iako Mezumi?" The same voice boomed.

"Yes?" The Girl in the Karate outfit asked.

"Will Black," The voice boomed.

"Yeah?" The kid in the goggles, apron and glove said.

"Let me apologize for interrupting what you were doing,"

"No problem," Alexi said.

"Now, Tony Jones, Austin Williams, and Cassandra Frank, I am also sorry for bringing you here with no notice, but this is of the utmost importance," the lights flashed on, revealing the voice as a floating image of a head in a large glass cylinder.

"Why are we here?" Austin asked, coming forward.

"I direct your attention to the viewing globe," They all turned and looked at the globe-shaped screen, showing Tina Ayevil. She was handing over a Power Morpher to another boy, and he was morphing into the White Ranger. "Since the White Ranger Powers have been reactivated, the World is under a great danger. These Powers have fallen into the wrong hands, and can be used in the worst of ways."

"What can we do?" Tony asked.

"That's why we, Alpha 5 and myself, have brought you here. While we lost the seventh power coin and the second power candle, we still hold the first six coins and the first candle. If you have noticed, there are six of you here," The head spoke to us.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Will asked.

"You six, are to become the second coming of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" The voice boomed, and suddenly, a small robot came up to the six teens, and handed them each a Power Morpher with a gold coin inside. And she handed Alexi a green candle.

"Cassandra Frank, for your abilities to persevere through adversity, I am bestowing upon you the powers of the Pink Pterodactyl Power Coin. Along with your weapon the Power Bow." Cassandra nodded as she took the morpher and held it in her hands.

"Tony Jones, because of your ability to better yourself for the good of your family, I am bestowing upon you, the powers of the Black Mastodon Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Axe." Tony nodded and took the morpher in his hand.

"Will Black, because of your ability to be unashamed of what you love, I am bestowing upon you the powers of the Blue Triceratops Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Lance." Will took the morpher and nodded, a sideway grin on his face.

"Iako Mezumi, because of your ability to handle the blending of two cultures, tugging at you, I bestow upon you, the powers of the Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Daggers." Iako took the Morpher, a strong, still look she kept, as she bowed to Alpha.

"Austin Williams, because of your ability to be agreeable with everyone despite all prejudices held within your raising, I bestow upon you the powers of the Red Tyrannosaurus Coin. Along with your weapon, the Power Sword." Austin took the morpher and nodded.

"Finally, Alexi Richardson, because of your ability to support an entire family on your back, and the combat your opposite, I am bestowing upon you the power of the Green Dragon Coin and Candle. Along with your weapon, the Dragon Dagger." Alpha handed the morpher to Alexi, but he didn't take it.

"Wait, what do you mean? My Opposite?" Alexi asked.

"Your opposite. Your twin," Zoltar boomed.

"My twin disappeared more than ten years ago," Alexi said.

"Yes, he was kidnaped by the evil Tina Ayevil. He was the one under the disguise of the White Ranger helmet. The White and Green Ranger powers, much like you and your brother, share a connection very deep. That's why you have been chosen to be the Green Ranger, to combat the White Ranger. It is your destiny," Zoltar said.

Alexi looked down at his feet, sighed deeply, and then lifted his head.

"I'll take my Morpher now."

"Good job, now, Rangers, the circumstances are different than the previous Rangers. We would love to support the same ethics as before, but it simply is not possible in these most dire of situations. This will be a full out war. Tina Ayevil is a heartless witch, and will not stop until this world belongs to her. It is our job to stop her," Zoltar said.

"Now, to finalize the fusion of Ranger and power, hold out your morphers. And Austin, repeat this statement: Its Morphin Time!" Zoltar instructed.

"Its Morphin Time!" Austin said. And the six Rangers flashed.

"Dragonzord!" Alexi called out, and he was absorbed in Green Light.

"Mastodon!" Tony called out, and he was absorbed into Black Light.

"Pterodactyl!" Cassandra called out, and she was absorbed into Pink Light.

"Triceratops!" Will called out, and he was absorbed into Blue Light.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Iako called out, and she was absorbed into Yellow Light.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Austin called out, and he was absorbed into Red Light.

Another bright flash, and standing before Zoltar and Alpha, were no longer six teenagers, bur six soldiers in a war to save their planet. Six warriors, standing in a circle. The resurrected Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

It was at that moment a wailing siren went off.

The White Ranger walked into the mall, the place where he had been hours before, when he was weak. He thought he was perfect, but now that he felt this energy, these powers floating through his blood. He had the spirit of the White Tiger inside of him, and these people knew it too. The people that had stared at him, made comments about him, were now cowering in fear of him.

"I think they like us, Saba," White Ranger said to the talking head at the end of the Tiger Sword.

"I must disagree, they seem to be in great fear of us," Saba responded.

"Good," White Ranger said, as he walked over to a group of people, picking one man, a man who had made a rude comment to him just a week ago. When he walked by Kurt, he had yelled: 'Get a tan,' well, now Kurt was even whiter than he was before. But that was just a costume.

"Remember me?" White Ranger asked.

"N-no," The man said trembling.

"'Get a tan!'" White Ranger mocked. The man's jaw dropped.

"I'll be tanned with your blood!" White Ranger said, as he drove the blade of the Tiger Sword through the man's torso, causing him to gasp. White Ranger withdrew the blade as the man fell to the ground and six different colored streaks landed inside of the mall, the six Power Rangers stepping from the lights: Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and Green.

"So, Zoltar was able to find Rangers more quickly than I expected, Tina Ayevil said sarcastically behind the Six Rangers, they turned, and Green Ranger was the first to speak up.

"You bet your ass he did," Green Ranger said.

"Strong words from a boy who can't fight without back up from five of his friends," Tina said, smugly.

"Whatever," Red Ranger said turning away.

"White Ranger, you've killed an innocent man, now, we're gonna bring you down!" Green Ranger said pointing at him.

"I'd like to see that," White Ranger said, laughing.

Green Ranger then broke from the other Rangers, and charged White Ranger. White Ranger also charged, and the met halfway. Green Ranger tried to catch White Ranger with a kick, but it was blocked. White Ranger tried a spin kick, but Green Ranger ducked, and then swept White Rangers other leg out from under him. He was about to drive his fist into White Rangers chest, but White Ranger moved out of the way, and Green Ranger drove his fist into the concrete floor of the mall.

It was then a flash of light went off, and a large monster walked out from it. He was a light shade of blue, and stood over seven feet tall. He had large fleshy wings protruding from his back, and talon-like feet, with two toes pointing forward and one to the back. He grinned as he walked towards the Rangers.

"Meet my right-hand man, Rangers. Visser. One of the beasts that will lead to your downfall.

"Red Ranger!" Green Ranger called out, while being locked up with White Ranger, as they were trying to drive the other down. "Get him, leave Whitey to me!"

"Alright," Red Ranger called, "You heard him, lets do it!"

The Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Rangers went after the large beast, Visser. Red Ranger attempted to punch Visser, but his fist was grabbed and he was flung far over Visser's head, while the other four Rangers surrounded him.

The Green Ranger caught the White Ranger in a head lock, but White Ranger lifted him up, and tossed him. Green Ranger landed on his feet and charged at White Ranger, leaping in the air and catching White Ranger with a kick to the side of the helmet, he fell.

With that, White Ranger unsheathed the Tiger Sword, rolling the handle of the sword in his hand.

"Scared to fight fair?" Green Ranger asked.

"I don't have to live by your rules," White Ranger said.

"Or, maybe you just can't live up to my rules," Green Ranger chided.

"You know you have a weapon too," White Ranger said, pointing with the tip of his dagger at the Dragon Dagger, sheathed on Green Ranger's waist.

"I am SO above sword play," Green Ranger said.

"I'm not!" White Ranger said, slashing down Green Ranger's golden shield, sparks flew, and Green Ranger stumbled backwards.

"Oh that is it!" Green Ranger said, taking out the Dragon Dagger.

The two Rangers, one good, one evil, faced off, both walking in a circle, waiting for the other to make the first move, neither did.

Only the Red and Black Ranger's stood still, as Visser laughed. The Blue, Yellow and Pink Ranger had all been knocked unconscious by Visser and laid in a heap.

"What should we do?" Black Ranger asked.

"Attack?" Red Ranger asked.

Both Ranger's went after Visser, kicking and punching him. Visser's strong hands gripped both of the Ranger's helmets, and brought their heads together, both Ranger's went limp. Now five of the six Power Ranger lay unconscious.

"Fuck," Green Ranger said, looking at his fallen teammates.

"Looks like you're the only one left Greeney," Visser said.

"That's more than I need to beat you," Green Ranger said. Suddenly there was a flash of light that grabbed White Ranger, Green Ranger and Visser's attention, they all turned to see the other five Rangers being teleported away from the floor of the mall.

Green Ranger-

I was all alone, and completely out matched 3 to 1. I twirled my Dragon Dagger in my hand, and moved in a circle as the White Ranger and the huge monster surrounded and circled me. I couldn't keep my eye on both of them at once.

White Ranger was the first to attack. My brother was the first to attack.

I had tried not to think too much about the fact that the man trying to kill me, was actually my own twin brother. He looked identical to me, at least that's what I had been told, and we came from the same womb. And he was using a very sharp blade to attempt to stab me. This was not my day.

I dodged his attack, and caught his hand with a kick, he dropped the sword, but when I went to grab it, I was caught with a kick in the chest from Tina's beast. He laughed as I stumbled back from the blow. It was that time Zoltar decided to make contact with me, his voice inside my head.

"Green Ranger, it is time to retreat, you cannot win!" Zoltar told me.

"Never say never," I said, in response, my hand still on the center plate of the gold shield I was wearing.

I ran in, and leapt through the air, catching that beast in the chest and knocking him back, but he quickly recovered and charged at me, I dove out of the way and rolled, standing up, and ducked out of the way of an attack from the White Ranger, but the monster was right behind me. He caught me in a full nelson. I squirmed, but I wasn't able to escape.

"Green Ranger, do you believe me now?" Zoltar asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. And after that much, I was gone in a flash of Green, back inside of the Command Center.

As soon as I landed, I pulled off my helmet and looked around. The other five had woken up. They all looked as upset as I felt. We had lost, bad.

"That beast you faced was Visser. He was the product of a spell Tina Ayevil had used long ago, to create the perfect loyal assistant. As you can tell he is very effective. From this point on Rangers, we train. Your life shall become the Command Center, and someday, Visser, Tina, the White Ranger will all fall, and the world will be safe again," Zoltar said. I felt his eyes lock onto me if that was possible. "White Ranger especially."

"I know," I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ReBirth

Verse II: Secret Identity

by: Chris Fobbe

**Red Ranger-**

_I spun around, my sun dress spinning along with me. My long, sandy hair twirling with me. My arms are up and my wrists bent, my porcelain skin, and finger nails painted to match my dress. I stop and smile as the man I love comes towards me, his arms outstretched, and I fall into them and my head leans against his chest. I look up at him, his strong jaw looking down on me. He brushes a stray strand of hair off of my face, and runs his thumb right under my eye. I kiss his hand, and smile. He leans down and kisses my lips._

I shot up in my bed, straight up, sweating. For the umpteenth time, I had the dream that I was a girl, the dream that manifested my deepest, darkest, most hidden wish. Every year, when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake, my wish was "make me a girl." I never got it.

It was another one of my many deep, dark secrets that I had to keep from the world. The sound of the blaring TV downstairs, was my reminder of the second biggest secret in my life. My father. I never had friends over, and I never talked on the phone much, because my father drank. A lot. He was a chronic alcoholic. He'd get blasted by noon. Fall asleep around 1, wake up at five, and start drinking again until he was drunk once more. His liver must be huge. But, he'd never go and have it checked out.

I walked down the steps of our dumpy two level house. He worked occasionally, and that brought in money. He's only employed because my grandfather owns the company he works for. That's also the reason we live where we do. He paid for the house, or at least WillCorp did. My Grandfathers business. They produce vaccines for the country. They rake in a lot of cash. My dad is a janitor at their headquarters. That's the best paying job my Grandfather could give him that he wouldn't screw up.

I turned off the TV that had illuminated my father. Darkness blanketed the room, and my eyes slowly adjusted. Once I had made it all the way up to my room, my cell phone rang. It was not the typical cell phone. My Service provider wasn't Sprint, T-Mobile, AT&T, or anything like that. My service provider was a mystical being trapped between two periods in time, whose head is broadcast in a large tube.

The quickly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Austin!" A robotic voice, I quickly identified as Alpha, our robotic companion shouted on the other line.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Teleport to the command center immediately! There's an emergency!" Alpha said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I said. I went through the menu on my phone, and pressed a button. In a red flash I was gone, and arrived inside of the computer wonderland that was the Command Center. Standing next to me were my five teammates. The other five Power Rangers.

'Power Rangers? Ha?' That's what you're thinking right? Well, this is serious. It's not as hokey as the TV show, there aren't obviously fake pineapple/octopus monsters. The Earth is seriously in trouble. Tina Ayevil, an evil witch is trying to take over the planet, with help from her beast Visser, and her adopted son, Kurt, who holds the White Ranger Powers. Kurt looks a lot like Alexi, the Green Ranger. They were born twins, to Kat Richardson, a former Pink Ranger. She was killed recently during a battle on the planet Marek.

Since his mother died, Alexi and Cassandra, our Pink Ranger, have gotten very close. Nobody asks if they're dating or not, but we all know they are. They hold hands sometimes when nobody is looking, or they think nobody is looking. It's kinda cute.

"Rangers," Zoltar boomed, "The situation is not good. One of our Marek spies have informed us, that Tina Ayevil's most recent scheme is being unfolded. She, and her Marek companions, are kidnaping adult humans, killing them, and a marek is taking their place. She is slowly replacing numerous citizens. Things could get dire."

"So, why does this meeting have to start at four in the morning?" Will asked? He was kinda a outcast, but he never cared enough to notice.

"Because, a group of humans is fighting back against Visser and a few marek fighters. You must help them," Zoltar said.

"Oh," Will said, nodding his head.

"So, all of you must go out and help them," Alpha said.

"Alright," I said sighing. "Its Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!" Alexi said, being engulfed in Green Light.

"Mastodon!" Tony said, being engulfed in Black Light.

"Pterodactyl!" Cassandra said, being engulfed in Pink Light.

"Triceratops!" Will said, being engulfed in Blue Light.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Iako said, being engulfed in Yellow Light.

"Tyrannosaurus!" I called out, being engulfed in Red Light.

We teleported to a back alley, where Visser a few marek were standing, and taunting a group of scared humans. There were about four of them. They were all backed up in a corner, with Visser standing over them, laughing, while the four marek were changing into their form and back out. They can't sustain themselves on Earth for more that several minutes, so they have to change in and out of their transformations, or else they'll die.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted at Visser. I was the unelected leader of our little group. Of course that hasn't done us very well. We've killed someone's Mother, lost a battle on another planet and basically embarrassed ourselves time after time.

Visser turned his red-eyed glare onto me. He couldn't see it, but I was smirking from underneath the helmet.

"Power Rangers! Isn't it a little past your bedtime?" Visser taunted.

"We never sleep," Black Ranger said cooly.

With a quick flash, the four Marek that were with Visser morphed into replicas of Visser.

"Well, looks like we got a fight on our hands," Green Ranger said. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger. Since his mother was killed, he's been much more intense in battle.

Are groups collided, five Visser's and six Power Rangers. Green Ranger and I took the real Visser, while the other Rangers took the imposters and handled them well. And for the first time, we were overpowering him. Green Ranger and I were totally in tune, we hit every shot at the same time. No move was made that we didn't make at the exact same time. Things were going good.

The imposters were being held back also. The other Rangers keeping them on their toes and not letting them get any offense in. Green Ranger ducked behind Visser, and I kicked him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Green Ranger and I began to stomp on him. He put his arms up to block. But that didn't stop us. Eventually, he rolled away and got up.

"Marek's!" He yelled. "We must get out of here! It's not worth it!"

In a flash of lights Visser, and his four copies were gone, leaving four scared citizens and six Power Rangers. Yellow Ranger was the first one to approach the people.

"You all must hide. We will be back in contact with you," Yellow Ranger said. They all nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Black Ranger asked.

"Rangers," Zoltar's voice boomed. "Bring them to the Command Center. This will be the only place they will be safe."

"Are you sure about that?" Blue Ranger asked.

"I have to be," Zoltar said.

We walked over to the four people, and I held out my hand to the man who seemed like the leader.

"We're the Power Rangers. I know we told you to hide and not come out, but, well that wouldn't be safe. We have to take you with us. I'm very sorry."

"Wait!"A short middle-aged woman said. "You're saying, we're gonna have to uproot ourselves and leave, because you kids in costumes don't think it's safe for us?"

"We know it isn't safe for you," Pink Ranger said.

"Either way, I got me a family to take care of," she continued.

"We'd take care of them," Green Ranger said. He knew how Zoltar could take care of a family, the way he was being taken care of.

"What about our jobs? What about our families?" The tall man in his late teens said.

"A place holder will be put in there to fill your role," Black Ranger said.

"Place holder?" A teenaged girl asked.

"One of those little guys that kept turning into copies of that big monster. We have a bunch of those guys on our side," Blue Ranger said.

"Do we have any choice?" The teen asked.

"Not really," I said, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ready Rangers?" Zoltar's voice boomed into my head.

"Yes, Zoltar," I said. And in a flash the 10 of us were inside of the Command Center. Soon after the four civilians were rushed off by Alpha, we demorphed. We had finally beat Visser and Tina, after several consecutive losses. But, we weren't. Because of us, several innocent people had to be removed from their homes and their family, because of us. This was a strange mix of guilt and joy.

"What is going to happen to them?" Alexi asked, his hair messed from his helmet.

"There are living quarters with full amenities for them here at the Command Center," Alpha said, checking over the computers.

"Rangers, you did great, now, you must return home, and get prepared for school," Zoltar said. We all pulled out our phones and were gone in a flash.

I only got maybe a few hours of sleep, so I kind of floated through the day. When I got home though, was when the strange things began to happen. I arrived home and walked up to my room, my dad was thankfully already passed out and my head was pounding too much to argue with him.

I walked into my room, and lying on my bed was a cardboard box. It only had a white label attached to it. I quickly opened it, and gasped at what I saw. The yellow Sun dress from my dream. A wig, of how my hair looked in the dream. I read the tag, it was in my size. My heart began to pound. I walked over to my door, and pushed the lock. I then pealed off my clothes. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. It fit just like the dream. I slipped on the wig. It was amazing. I looked exactly like I did in the dream.

I looked in the box and found a note, it read:

"_I know, Austin."_

I gasped and dropped the note as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said flipping the phone open.

"Austin?" Zoltar's voice boomed on the other end.

"Yes?" I said, cracking my knuckles nervously.

"Have you received my gift?" He asked.

"Yes Zoltar.. How did you know?" I asked, ashamed.

"Your dreams. I can't read them, but if you project them with honesty behind the feelings the brought up, I act upon them. You don't like being a male?" He asked.

"No," I said ashamed.

"Why?" Zoltar asked me.

I sat on my bed and smoothed the dress out. "I just feel trapped in my body. I'm not where I belong. I want to be held, to be cared for. I want to be loved!" I said.

**Green Ranger-**

Zoltar called all of us the Command Center, we all arrived and stood around waiting for the announcement that was coming.

"What's going on?" Will asked in his impatient way.

"Ranger's, Austin has an announcement to make. With that, a girl dressed in a long yellow dress made her way out from behind a compute panel. Wait! That wasn't a girl, it was Austin!

**Red Rangers-**

I waved to them.

"Um, hi, guys. I guess you're wondering what I am doing in a dress and a wig. Well, this is me. This is how I see myself. Zoltar has me started on hormones to change me into what I have always seen myself as. Of course, this means I will have to step down as the Red Ranger, soon. Once the effects of the Hormones start to take affect, my Powers will become incompatible with my body, because each power is tied to gender as well as all the other requirements, and if I am no longer a man, then I am no longer the Red Ranger." I smiled.

"Whose going to replace you?" Iako asked.

"I already am searching," Zoltar said.

Alexi walked towards me and stuck out his hand. "I know it's not over yet," I shook his hand, "But you were a great leader."

"How will your dad handle you being a girl?" Tony asked.

"He won't. A place holder will come in and take over for me. I'll be moving here," I said smiling.

Iako smiled and ran up and hugged me.

"It'll be nice having another girl around," She said, beaming.

Just then the sirens in the Command Center went off, and all of us ran over to the Viewing Globe to see what was going on. The image that showed was Visser, and a group of Marek changing shape around him. They were looking out across the city.

"Power Rangers! I am here to prove your victory was nothing but a fluke! Come out and giht me, or I will burn the city to the ground!"

"What do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Go, and fight him. You can win!" Zoltar said. I smiled, despite the fact this may be one of the last times doing this.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!" Alexi said, being engulfed in Green Light.

"Mastodon!" Tony said, being engulfed in Black Light.

"Pterodactyl!" Cassandra said, being engulfed in Pink Light.

"Triceratops!" Will said, being engulfed in Blue Light.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Iako said, being engulfed in Yellow Light.

"Tyrannosaurus!" I called out, being engulfed in Red Light.

In a flash we were all out there, getting ready to fight Visser.

"Ah, Rangers, I see you have arrived!" Visser called out.

"Yeah, we sure have arrived," Green Ranger said.

"And we're going to make sure you don't come back!" Black Ranger said.

With that, the Marek, in the form of a larger version of themselves came out after us. We went after them. Fists and feet met and we fought back and forth. Eventually, the six of us turned back the Marek.

"Ha ha! You think you're going to win?" A voice called out from behind us. We turned around to see the White Ranger, Kurt Ayevil, standing on a air conditioner. He leapt down and he and Green Ranger went after each other. The five of us turned our attention to Visser.

Yellow and Pink Ranger went after him first, leaping into the air and catching him in the chest with their feet. Blue Ranger came in and kicked him in the back of the knee, bringing him down, while Black Ranger and I punched and kicked him in the head. Green Ranger held back White Ranger while we took down Visser.

One of the Marek's came up behind me and grabbed me, pulling me down on to the ground and beating on me. I was able to get on top of him and pound on him. He tried to crawl away and I returned my attention to Visser. We had him down. Finally, White Ranger ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You all think you're so great! Just wait until my empress rules the world, and all of you will be nothing!" White Ranger said, as he and Visser disappeared in a flash.

We all began to cheer. High fiving. We quickly made our return to the Command Center we demorphed and smiled.

"We won again!" Cassandra said, a huge smile on her face. Alexi put his arm around ehr and kissed her on the head.

"Rangers, I am very proud of you!" Zoltar said.

"Way to go!" Alpha said jumping in the air.

This was nice, we had won a battle, and didn't have the guilt of taking anyone from their family.

"That was nice," I said. We were all happy, and I took a step back and looked at all of them, my friends.

Alexi, the boy who had to grow up too soon. Cassandra, the girl who was never noticed. Iako, the girl who has had her wings clipped her entire life and years to fly free. Will, the misunderstood genius who would like to spend all of his time solving the worlds problems. And Tony, the one responsible enough to take his life into his own hands and make the best of a bad situation.

And I would be losing them. Of course not permanently, I'd be living in the hub of most of their major activities. But I wouldn't be apart of the team much longer. Soon, I'd give up a life of fighting for the world, I'd be living a life of dresses and boys. But, this is what I really wanted to be. It's just a shame I would have to give up my powers for it. But it was something I had to do.

"Austin!" Iako called waving me over, "I mean, you never said what your new name was going to be. What is it gonna be?"

I smiled as I walked over and stood in front of all of them and smiled.

"Call me Ami," I said.

"Alright, Ami," Will said. "Welcome to the team."

We all hugged.

"Rangers, enjoy this success. It is sweet," Zoltar said, smiling.


End file.
